(1) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a read and/or write apparatus for ID cards to be used in connection with an automatic teller system, a credit card system or other various account maintenance systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
In automatic depositing and paying teller systems, ID cards having at least a magnetic stripe are used so as to expedite transactions and secure the safety. However, at the present, since data of the magnetic stripe can easily be read by a third person, the safety is reduced.
As a means of increasing the safety, there have been proposed ID cards having an integrated circuit ( hereinafter referred to as "IC") built herein. However, if all the ID cards having at least a magnetic stripe are simultaneously changed to IC provided ID cards, automatic depositing and paying machines and other transaction systems must be remodelled at one time. Moreover, abrupt exchange of all of the customers' cards for IC- provided ID cards will result in great confusion and inconvenience.